In general, proteases are biosynthesized as inactive precursors. They undergo limited hydrolysis in molecules to convert into activated type proteases. In so far as enzymes are proteases, they have an activity for hydrolyzing a peptide bond, while their action modes are varied according to kinds of proteases. According to a particular kind of catalytic site, proteases are divided into serine proteases, cysteine proteases, aspartate proteases, metal proteases and the like. Proteases of each kind have a variety of properties, ranging from a protease having general digestive properties to a protease having various regulatory domains and strict substrate specificity, thereby specifically hydrolyzing only characteristic proteins.
Further, proteins undergo various processing even after translation to produce active proteins. In many secretory proteins, a protein are first synthesized on the ribosome in cytoplasm as an inactive precursor (pro-form) which comprises an active protein bearing at the N-terminus thereof a peptide of about 15 to 60 amino acids responsible for secretion (secretory signal). This peptide region is concerned with the mechanism for passing through the cell membrane and is removed upon cleavage by a specific protease during the passage through the membrane, in almost all the cases, to produce the mature type protein. A secretory signal has a broad hydrophobic region comprising hydrophobic amino acids in the middle of the sequence, and basic amino acid residues at a site close to the N-terminus. A secretory signal is a synonym of a signal peptide. In addition, in some proteins, a peptide moiety which functions as a secretory signal is further attached to the N-terminus of the inactive precursor. Such a protein is called a prepro-protein (prepro-form).
For example, trypsin is present as a prepro-form immediately after translation into amino acids. After being secreted from cells, it is present as a pro-form and is converted into active trypsin in duodenum upon limited hydrolysis by enteropeptidase or by trypsin itself.
The optimal pH range of serine proteases is neutral to weak alkaline and, in general, many of them have a molecular weight of about 30,000 or lower. All proteases of blood coagulation, fibrinolysis and complement systems having a large molecular weight belong to trypsin-like serine proteases. They have many regulator domains and form a protease cascade which is of very importance to reactions in a living body.
Recently, cDNAs and amino acid sequences of many novel proteases have been determined by PCR for consensus sequences of serine proteases using oligonucleotide primers. According to this method, novel proteases have been found by various researchers such as Yamamura et al. (Yamanura, Y et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 239, 386, 1997), Gschwend, et al. (Gschwend, T. P. et al., Mol. Cell. Neurosci., 9. 207, 1997), Chen et al. (Chen, Z-L, et al., J. Neurosci., 15, 5088, 1995) and others.
SEQ ID NO: 3 of JP 9-149790 A discloses neurosin as a novel serine protease. Neurosin has also been reported in Biochimica et Byophysica Acta, 1350, 11-14, 1997. By this, there is provided a method for mass production of neurosin using the serine protease gene and a method for screening specific inhibitors using the enzyme. In addition, the screening method has been shown to be useful for screening medicines for treating various diseases.
Serine proteases expressed in a brain-nerve system such as neurosin are considered to play various roles in the brain-nerve system. Therefore, there is a possibility that isolation of a gene encoding a novel protease expressed in a brain-nerve system and production of a protein using the gene would be useful for diagnosis or treatment of various diseases related to the brain-nerve system.
Nowadays, in general, clinical diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease is conducted based on the diagnosis standard of DSM-IIIR and NINCDS-ADRDA (Mckhann, G. et al., Neurology, 34. 939, 1994) or the diagnosis standard of DSM-IV (American Psychiatric Association; Diagnostic and statistical manuals of mental disorders, 4th ed., Washington D.C., American Psychiatric Association, 1994). However, these standards are conditioned by decline of recognition functions which causes a severe disability in a daily life or a social life. Then, it is pointed out that the diagnosis is less scientific objectivity because the diagnosis may be influenced by the level of an individual's social life and further the specialty and experience of a physician who diagnoses particular conditions. In addition, definite diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease is conducted by pathohistological analyses and, in this respect, substantial inconsistency between clinical diagnosis and autopsy diagnosis is pointed out.
At present, image diagnosis is employed as a supplemental means in clinical diagnosis of Alzheimer's diagnosis and it is possible to analyze brain functions, for example, decline of metabolism and atrophy in specific sites such as hippocampus, parietal lobe of cerebral cortex and the like which are specific for Alzheimer's disease by PET and SPECT. However, to define Alzheimer's disease based on lowering of a blood flow from parietal lobe to temporal lobe is very dangerous. In addition, there is few report showing that MRS testicle useful for patients with dementia including those of Alzheimer's disease. Further, although CT-MRI image diagnosis is used, a lesion of white matter such as atrophy of brain, PVL or the like is not specific for Alzheimer type dementia. Since it has been reported that atrophy of brain proceeds as getting older, the above observation is not necessarily found in Alzheimer type dementia. Furthermore, since an image obtained by MRI varies according to strength of a magnetic field, performance of an apparatus and imaging conditions, numerical data obtain in different facilities cannot be compared with each other except atrophic change. In addition, there is a limit to image measurement. Further, enlargement of ventricle can be recognized in vascular dementia cases and there are cases wherein atrophy of hippocampus is observed after ischemia of basilar artery.
Under these circumstances, many researchers have requested to develop biological diagnosis markers as a means for providing better precision and objectivity for clinical diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. At the same time, the following important roles in the future will be expected.
1) Objective judgment system of effect of medicaments for treating Alzheimer's disease.
2) Detection of Alzheimer's disease before a diagnosis standard is met, or disease conditions are manifested.
Further, data obtained in different facilities can be compared with each other by using the same diagnosis marker. Therefore, development of biological diagnosis markers is recognized to be a most important field among fields of Alzheimer's disease studies and its future prospects will be expected. Approaches to development of biological diagnosis markers up to now are divided into that based on constitute components of characteristic pathological changes of Alzheimer's disease such as senile plaque and neurofibril change, and an approach based on other measures. Examples of the former include cerebrospinal fluid tau protein, Aβ and its precursor, βAPP. Examples of the latter include mydriasis test with cholilytic drug, Apo E and other genes relating to Alzheimer's disease. However, no good results are obtained.
Serine proteases are also considered to play important role in cancer cells. The reason why extermination of cancer by surgical treatment or topical irradiation of radioactive ray is difficult is metastasis capability of cancer. For spread of solid tumor cells in a body, they should loosen their adhesion to original adjacent cells, followed by separating from an original tissue, passing through other tissues to reach blood vessel or lymph node, entering into the circulatory system through stratum basal and endothelial layer of the vessel, leave from the circulatory system at somewhere in the body, and surviving and proliferating in a new environment. While adhesion to adjacent epidermal cells is lost when expression of cadherin which is an intercellular adhesive molecule of epithelium is stopped, to break through tissues is considered to depend on proteolytic enzymes which decompose an extracellular matrix.
As enzymes which decompose the matrix, mainly, metal proteases (Rha, S. Y. et al., Breast Cancer Research Treatment, 43, 175, 1997) and serine proteases are known. They cooperate to decompose matrix protein such as collagen, laminin and fibronectin. Among serine proteases known to be concerned in decomposition of the matrix, in particular, there is urokinase type plasminogen activator (U-PA). U-PA has a role as a trigger specific for a protein decomposition chain reaction. Its direct target is plasminogen. It is present in blood abundantly and is a precursor of an inactive serine protease which accumulates in reconstructed sites of tissues such as injured sites and tumors as well as inflammatory sites. In addition, as proteases which are concerned in metastasis and infiltration of cancers, for example, a tissue factor, lysosomal type hydrolase and collagenase have been known.
At present, cancer is the top cause of death in Japan and more than 200,000 people are died per year. Then, specific substances which can be used as markers for diagnosis and therapy or prophylaxis of cancer are studied intensively. Such specific substances are referred to as tumor markers or tumor marker relating biomarkers. They are utilized in aid of diagnosis before treatment of cancer, for presuming carcinogenic organ and pathological tissue type, for monitoring effect of treatment, for finding recurrence early, for presuming prognosis, and the like. At present, tumor markers are essential in clinical analyses. Among them, alpha fetoprotein (AFP) which has high specificity to hepatocellular carcinoma and yolk sac tumor (Taketa K. et al., Tumour Biol., 9, 110, 1988), and carcinoembronic antigen (CEA) are used worldwide. In the future, tumor markers will be required more and more, and it is desired to develop, for example, organ specific markers and tumor cell specific markers which are highly reliable serologic diagnosis of cancer. Up to now, humunglandular kallikrein (hK2) which is a serine protease expressed at human prostatic epithelial cells has been reported as a marker for prostatic cancer. And, hK2 has 78% homology with the sequence of prostatic specific antigen (PSA) and PSA is also used widely as a biochemical marker of prostatic cancer (Mikolajczyk, S. d. et al., Prostate, 34, 44, 1998; Pannek, J. et al., Oncology, 11, 1273, 1997; Chu, T. M. et al., Tumour Biology, 18, 123, 1997; Hsieh, M. et al., Cancer Res., 57, 2651, 1997). Moreover, CYFRA (CYFRA 21-1) for measuring cytokeratin 19 fragment in serum is reported to be useful for lung cancer (Sugiyama, Y. et al., Japan J. Cancer Res., 85, 1178, 1994). Gastrin release peptide precursor (ProGRP) is reported to be useful as a tumor marker (Yamaguchi, K. et al., Japan, J. Cancer Res., 86, 698, 1995).